


When I Saw You

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Being stood up never ended so well.





	When I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> I am not saying they are in a relationship, nor am I saying Marks ex girlfriend in this is Amy.

The smell of caffeine wafted through the air for what felt like the millionth time. The sound of talking was quiet, a few piercing laughs stuck in my head as I questioned why I was still here.

“Thank you” I mumbled as the waiter poured the coffee into my cup.

He smiled back at me, his blonde hair falling over his forehead. He reminds me of the guy I am supposed to meet tonight. The guy who I met on a dating app, who told me I was sweet and lovely. The guy who is currently not here.

I looked down at my phone again, waiting for the familiar ‘ping’ in hopes I really am not getting stood up. But my phone was black, silent and cracked. Which sounded more like a description of me at the moment. I brought my attention back to check out the quaint cafe we had chosen to meet at, it was small but cozy. I liked the array of dog paintings and fake plants, though the chipped paint on the walls and the random stains were a bit much, the atmosphere was comfortable. Well, it was comfortable but now as I look around all I can see and feel are people looking at me, pitying me. I’m just the poor guy who keeps checking his phone, silently hoping for any sign he wasn’t an old loser. I checked the menu again, drank my coffee and waited some more. This was just getting ridiculous, the beige paint of this cafe was at first appealing but is now boring. And my nerves about meeting a new guy have caught on fire with rage and mortification, as I know now that I have been officially stood up. It has been forty minutes with no text, no call, no nothing. Unless he is dead or in a serious accident, I am ruing the day I joined Tinder.

I had just left my girlfriend a month earlier, she cheated on me with some guy named “Jeff”. Some stupid works at the post office, idiot who apparently respects her more than I did. So she cheats in our bed, I get kicked out and now I have to deal with being stood up. I wanted, no, needed this guy to be my prince charming. Bring me a dozen roses, kiss me on the cheek all of those sappy romantic things. Of course, he would have to be here to do all of those things.

I take another sip of coffee, now noticing it is almost empty again. Really I should leave. I should give up this whole ‘he’s coming I swear’ act and get out of here. Ice cream and Netflix are definitely calling my name. I am getting sick of these looks from people anyway, they all give me sad eyes. One person twenty minutes ago came up and told me “it’d get better”.

I don’t want to be a charity case, I am twenty years old dammit! I was supposed to be in a new relationship, with a guy who had a job and a future. But instead, I’m stuck with gross coffee, paint chips falling on my new jacket and a somewhat broken heart. I start to reach for my backpack under the table when I hear a voice from behind me.

“Hey! Sorry, I’m late, traffic was horrible!”

A man’s voice disrupts my leaving and I abruptly turn around. When I do, I see a man in his twenties, he had dark brown hair and a friendly smile. And my god he is fucking hot.

“w-what?” I mutter and let go off my half zipped backpack.

The mysterious man sits down and I notice all the shocked expressions of the people around us. Probably surprised I actually have someone sitting with me, and I am not walking out into the night. The guy leans across the table, motioning for me to move forward.

“I’m Mark, just go with it, the person who didn't show up is clearly an ass” Mark finishes and sits back, picking up a menu and scanning over it.

I blink in confusion but nod. I don't really understand whats happening but hey, I got stood up. This guy is cute, nice and trying to save me from this horribly awkward situation so why should I put an end to it?   
“Well, my name is Ethan” I responded, letting out a quiet chuckle at the absurdity of this situation.

Mark chuckled with me and waved the blonde waiter over to our table. The waiter instantly came over and Mark held out a coffee cup. The waiter looked surprised that I had been joined by someone but tried to play it off by smiling and pouring some coffee into the cup. Mark shot a smirk my way.

Once the waiter had left, Mark and I got to talking and we actually had a lot in common. We both worked for Youtube, we both recently left our girlfriends and we both live alone. This guy was also ridiculously smart, he was going to become an engineer but dropped out of school because he lost interest. He also was extremely fascinated by space, I could tell when his eyes lit up when I brought up how much I preferred night over day. He started to go on about stars and planets, he had a smile covering his face and I felt like I could listen to him talk forever.

Mark stopped on one particular sentence, coughed and scratched the back of his neck, a blush starting to rise up his neck.

“Sorry for talking so much, I’ve barely let you talk at all,” Mark said and took a sip from his coffee.

“Really it’s ok, I love how much you like space, I love listening to people talk about things they are passionate about” I answered and smiled.

Mark looked genuinely surprised but also happy, his cheeks were rosy.

“My girlfriend always told me to shut up when I started to babble,” he said and ducked his head.

Why would someone do that? I understand not being into the same things as another person but you shouldn't tell someone to stop loving something that clearly interests them. Mark looked a little embarrassed at his confession so I placed one of my hands over his. Marks head snapped up at the contact.

“Well she clearly wasn’t a very nice person,” I said

I looked down at my watch and gasped, it was noon already! I needed to go meet my friend Tyler at the park, I just got so caught up with Mark. My brain halted for a moment, Mark was just doing this to be nice and I wasted all his time. He probably was just pretending to care about our conversations, I should have let him leave, he probably just felt bad for me.

“I actually have to get going” my voice was now stale, I grabbed my bag from underneath the table and zipped it up the rest of the way.

Marks eyebrows rose, hearing the tone difference in my voice. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to be pitied and I pretty much let it happen just cause I’ve been lonely.

“Oh” Mark responded

I grabbed my leather wallet from my pocket and placed some bills on the table, hoping it would be enough. Instead of telling Mark how great he had made me feel, how he had turned around such a bad day, I got up and rushed out of the doors. Peoples heads had turned at my abrupt vacancy but I didn't care, I had been humiliated twice.

Before I could make it to my car, a hand was grabbing at my wrist, I flung around and was faced with Mark.

“What just happened?” Mark asked confusion surrounding his words.

“You don't need to pretend anymore” I blurted out.

Marks face contorted into deeper confusion and then to anger.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” His brown eyes flared with rage.

I ripped my wrist away from his tightening grip, did I really need to explain myself to this stranger?

“Listen, thank you for keeping me company, but I don't want your pity anymore ok? Sure I got stood up, sure I am the pathetic loser ok!” I exclaimed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Marks expression softened by my words, he shook his head as if he was in disbelief.

“You are so stupid” Mark muttered

My heart sunk deeper into my stomach, I was sure I’d start crying any moment.

“I didn't come over to you cause I pitied you!” He said

“I came over because you are hot and some dumbass made the mistake of leaving you alone!”

My breathing stopped, so….he didn't pity me? He actually liked me?

“But-“

“You are super nice, super cute and we have so much in common, so yes I spent like three hours talking to you, I don't feel bad for you Ethan, I never did, really what I did was purely selfish” Mark continued

“Mark”

“And you need to think better of yourself cause you are quite the catch-”

“Mark”

“With your blue hair, sarcasm and witty personality and I think we should go on a real date cause I’d love to-”

“MARK!” I exclaimed

Mark halted, his eyes widening. I smirked and stepped closer to him.

“Shut the fuck up”

And with that, I kissed him with everything I had. And everything was perfect, if only for a moment. Mark was not expecting the embrace but eventually, he reciprocated.

Once we pulled away, he had this dopey smile on his face.

“So….about that date” I smirked, still tasting Mark on my lips.

“Anytime, anywhere” Mark breathlessly replied

I smiled and grabbed his hand, to hell with the guy who stood me up. I don't need him anymore, I have my prince charming now.


End file.
